Confession
by AnonymousEmotions
Summary: One confession is all it really takes.


Notes: A sweet little one-shot I wrote for one of my friends. Don't forget to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Selection it belongs to the wonderful Kiera Cass

**.**

**.**

"_She loves me, she loves me not?"_

**.**

**.**

"You've lead them on long enough."

Maxon feels his muscles tense as he hears his father use _that_ tone. The tone his father uses as if he can't possibly do wrong and everyone who opposes him is inferior.

"Is that so, father?" Maxon hates how compliant he sounds, like a small child

"Yes it is," his father says with a sneer. "It's clear who your decision will be, why keep on the others if you're just going to say no?"

A tingling sense of hope sparks in Maxon's stomach, does his father understand? Is it possible that his father has finally accepted that he does love _her_?

"That's why you'll be marrying Kriss."

The hope shatters like glass.

"What?" Maxon demands his voice is calm, but with a deadly undertone of fury.

"She's from a good family, acts like a lady and would be the perfect passive queen by your side," his father's voice is sardonic, like he's explaining to a child. "What better girl?"

Maxon cannot find words for the emotions going on his head. Anger, hopelessness, hatred and grief spin dizzying circles all around his head, but not a single emotion would have a positive effect if he displayed it.

"Good day, father," Maxon murmurs before leaving, not daring to look his father in the eye.

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Confession**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Maxon stumbled around the gardens blinded by the thought still continuing to blaze in the back of his head.

_Father doesn't understand._

_If I pick America father will make her life hell._

_What if he hurts her?_

_What am I going to do?_

"Excuse me, sir," a curt voice interrupts Maxon's inner rambling.

Maxon quickly composes himself and looks the guard in the eye. Cold green eyes stare back at him.

"Of course officer…?" Maxon begins, but realizes he doesn't know the man's name.

"Ledger, Aspen Ledger," the officer replies stoically and then adds, "sir." Maxon nods waving him on, not really in the mood to deal with guards and their obvious loathing of him, Ledger walks away his head held high before disappearing around one of the hedges.

**.**

**.**

**Confession**

**.**

**.**

"Mer?" an obviously male voice asks from around the hedge. That one syllable speaks of two emotions, love and hope.

"Yes?" another one syllable words that sends Maxon's head reeling, but it's not the word itself, but the person who's speaking that makes Maxon's heart shatter.

It's America.

_Mer_, Maxon thinks to himself, contemplating, _probably a nickname._

"America," the change of name almost makes Maxon relax. "We need to talk."

"Alright Aspen, let's talk."

_Aspen? _

Cold green eyes suddenly flick through his mind.

"Aspen Ledger?" the name flits through Maxon's lips quietly, almost so quiet Maxon barely hears it himself.

Creeping forward slowly Maxon turns around the hedge and feels a stab of pain at what he sees.

Hidden in the shadow of the ledge above them, two figures lean towards each other their faces leaning inclined just mere inches apart.

"America," the man ― Aspen ― murmurs his voice low as he leans his forehead on hers. "You have to understand."

"What, Aspen?" she murmurs her eyes locking onto his, Maxon feels his heart clench when she doesn't pull away.

"I love you," Aspen's voice is quiet, ragged and broken. "I've loved you ever since you said yes to me. I've tried to redeem myself every day since that night in the tree house.

"I regret my mistakes every day I see you here. I know you think Maxon loves you, but think about it, Mer. Why would he choose you? His father has him backed against a wall. He's been unable to stand up to him ever since he was a child, why would he do it now? Mer I can be so much more for you, I won't leave you. Believe me I know what it's like to lose you."

Maxon freezes.

_No_

_She can't end up like Marlee, God no._

"I love you too Aspen,"

No, no, no, no, no, please. It isn't working Maxon's heart is breaking on the spot, but that's not what he's worried about. Another guard is bound to see them soon and if he warned them he'd be forced to report it himself.

To his surprise America pulls away, her hands resting on Aspen's cheeks, her eyes sad.

_You can't force her either_, a small voice in the back of Maxon's head murmurs, _if she leaves her happiness because of you you'll never be able to live with yourself._

"I love you Aspen," she repeats. "But I'm not_ in_ love with you. Aspen I realized that you do mean something to me, something beautiful, unspeakable and unstoppable, but it's not of the romantic variety," the look into each other's eyes before she continues her blue eyes full of tears.

"I love him Aspen, I really love Maxon. If he breaks my heart so be it, I don't care, but, but," America's bottom lip trembles. "I have to try. I've wasted enough time. I need him to know I love him."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Aspen, I am."

"Then I won't stop you," Aspen murmurs, looking over her shoulder and into the distance his eyes full of hurt, disappointed and… love? "Remember Mer, I'll always be here waiting in the wings, if he ever lets you fall I'll be there."

Without another word Aspen leaves leaving America to cry there in the grass and against his better judgment Maxon leaves her there also.

**.**

**.**

**Confession**

**.**

**.**

"I saw you in the gardens," Maxon murmurs barging into her room without a knock, striding over to America, "with officer Ledger."

She stares at him in horror, her face twisted in pain and understanding.

"M-maxon, I'm so sorry, I just – I just, Aspen," she's sputtering her hands pulling at her hair, her eyes welling with tears.

Without a word he pulls her towards him, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Thank you," he murmurs into her hair. "Thank you, for loving me."

"W-what, b-but Maxon I- I…"

"I heard everything America and…" Maxon steels himself and he says it. "I love you too. I love you so much America."

Maxon turns her around so that they can stare at each other eye to eye before gently bringing her mouth to his.

This kiss is different, this is the only kiss not clouded by doubt. It's sweet and subtle, singing in volumes for their love for each other.

As they break away Maxon smiles at her, his eyes twinkling as he intertwines their fingers, "Always, America, always."


End file.
